


Cuando Llueve

by Tadamochi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Un poquito de angst y un poquito de Marichat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se acumulan tantas cosas en tu cabeza que solo desearías echar a correr hasta que todo desaparezca. Eso es lo que Adrien decidió hacer aquel día de lluvia, lo que no esperaba era llevarse esa pequeña sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Llueve

Era demasiado para él.

A Adrien se le habían acumulado demasiadas cosas negativas en la cabeza, la gran mayoría debido al rechazo de su padre. Desde que le fue otorgado su miraculous, las ocasiones en las que podía estar junto a él fueron volviéndose más y más escasas. Entre la escuela y su responsabilidad como héroe del París, no tenía mucho tiempo para darle vueltas a las razones de dicha ausencia, así que solo dejaba que todo se aglomerase hasta que le era imposible seguir conteniéndolo. También estaban sus frustraciones amorosas, siempre persiguiéndole por no ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos como es debido, pero ahora mismo el otro asunto le amargaba más.

Solía sobrellevar todo esto aparentemente sin problemas, pero en ocasiones en el vaso se acumulaba tanto que acababa por desbordarse, como ocurría ahora.

—Plagg, necesito salir de aquí un rato —murmuró mientras le daba vueltas entre sus dedos al anillo.

El kwami, acurrucado en los cojines del sofá de su habitación, apartó la vista del queso que estaba disfrutando por un momento.

—¿Con lo que está lloviend- —trató de quejarse el susodicho, aunque se detuvo en cuanto vio la expresión del rostro de Adrien. 

Normalmente, Plagg habría puesto excusas para no salir con aquel tiempo. Pero a pesar de su despreocupado carácter, no pasó por alto las emociones del joven. 

—Por favor… —insistió, casi suplicando— Solo… solo quiero ir a dar una vuelta —continuó— No como Adrien Agreste, como Cat Noir.

Plagg no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, era su compañero y no iba a dejarle tirado en un momento de necesidad como aquel. Aunque París no tuviese ninguna emergencia que requiriese un héroe en ese momento, el kwami estaba dispuesto a transformar a Adrien para ayudarle a mejorar su estado actual.

—Muy bien —de un bocado, devoró lo que quedaba de queso de un bocado antes de continuar hablando— Pero ten cuidado, Adrien —añadió, en un tono más sereno que el que acostumbraba a usar.

Temía que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepintiera mientras estaba transformado, pero decidió confiar en él, era un chico cuidadoso.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio con la mejor sonrisa de gratitud que podía dedicarle con los pocos ánimos que tenía— De veras.

Recibió como respuesta otra sonrisa y un gesto que le quitaba importancia al asunto. Adrien echó un último vistazo a la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que un milagro hiciera que su padre entrase anunciando que podía pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero no fue así.

Tras inspirar hondo, pronunció las palabras que le otorgarían el poder del miraculous y se vio transformado en Cat Noir. Esta vez, carecía de toda la energía que le caracterizaba. Se sentía incapaz de actuar como el héroe a quien la gente adoraba, pues hoy no se veía como un héroe.

Nada más abrir uno de los grandes ventanales, la lluvia comenzó a salpicar su rostro, dejando caer por sus mejillas varias gotas. Sí, esa tarde necesitaría enmascarar algo más que su identidad, la lluvia era perfecta. Con unas acrobacias dignas de sus reflejos felinos, saltó de la ventana y echó a correr a cuatro patas por los tejados de la ciudad. El aroma característico de aquel tiempo impregnó su nariz en cuanto salió. Aunque no resolviera todos sus problemas, estar al aire libre le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Tantos años prácticamente encerrado en su casa y otros edificios acababan pasando factura, y permanecer dentro demasiado tiempo llegaba incluso a agobiarle.

 

Poco a poco, la sensación del viento y la lluvia en su cara le hicieron olvidar aunque fuera por un momento. Su mente se centraba en los saltos y en agarrarse al siguiente tejado con cuidado para no resbalar y caer como tantas veces le ocurría cuando combatía el mal. Las calles de París no dejaban de estar llenas de gente a pesar de la que estaba cayendo. Aún así, los enormes paraguas le permitían el lujo de no tener que preocuparse por ser visto allí arriba.

Por mucho que se empeñase, el agua que cubría las tejas acabó por hacerle resbalar. Gracias a las habilidades físicas que le otorgaba su kwami, fue capaz de agarrarse a una farola antes de caer al suelo, no tenía la suerte de caer siempre de pie como los gatos de verdad. Pero sí que emitió un bufido similar al de un felino mientras se peleaba por no acabar estampándose contra la acera.

Abajo, escuchó una risita familiar. 

Las orejas de su traje se irguieron como por acto reflejo, buscando de dónde venía exactamente la voz. Primero vio el cartel de la panadería, al bajar un poco más la vista se encontró con Marinette. ¿Cómo había acabado allí? Bueno, ya no importaba. Ah, lo que daría por tener una familia como la suya. Con un padre y una madre tan amables y atentos, que además cocinaban de maravilla.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —bromeó la chica, viendo que Cat Noir ni la saludaba ni pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Aquel chiste tan típico de él consiguió hacer que le temblase el labio hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa. Desde luego, Marinette era capaz de obrar milagros, siempre sorprendía a Adrien ya fuera con sus ideas o su curiosa personalidad.

—Todavía no —respondió, tratando de sonar tan animado como ella, pero fracasó por completo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó mientras observaba al rubio deslizarse por el poste de la farola hasta tocar el suelo— ¿Alguna emergencia? —añadió, cuidadosa con sus palabras por alguna razón que el rubio no alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Ah? No, que va, solo he salido a mantener mis músculos en forma —dijo, aún sin lograr aparentar su buen humor de siempre— No se cuidan solos, ¿sabes?

Eso no pareció convencerla en absoluto, pero la chica decidió no presionarle más sobre el asunto. En su lugar, levantó su paraguas de modo que les cubriese a ambos, aunque debido a la distancia entre ambos se estaban mojando las espaldas.

La lluvia ya le había empapado tanto que ya no le importaba, pero en el fondo agradeció el gesto. Creyó reconocer ese paraguas, pero era uno muy común… tal vez no era el mismo que le había prestado cuando se conocieron. Marinette reconoció la gratitud en sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante, casi como habría hecho Ladybug con lo bien que le conocía después de tanto tiempo defendiendo la ciudad juntos.

—Seguro que no tienes que trabajar mucho para mantenerte así —dijo como si fuese una fan que suspiraba todos los días por Cat Noir, exagerando un poco su actuación— Después de un entrenamiento tan intenso te entrará hambre, espera aquí un momento.

Le dejó a cargo del paraguas mientras volvía a la panadería en busca de algo. Adrien no tenía ningún sitio al que ir, no le molestaba esperar lo que hiciese falta. Aunque no hubiese nadie transitando esa calle, se escondió todo lo que pudo bajo el paraguas por si alguien le reconocía, no le apetecía tratar con más gente ahora mismo.

Con Marinette era… distinto. A ella ya la conocía, no era lo mismo que lidiar con un ciudadano desconocido. Aunque no fuese tan amigo de ella como lo era, por ejemplo, de Nino, había algo en ella que conseguía animarle hasta en días como ese. A veces sentía que le recordaba a alguien, pero jamás lograba dar con la respuesta.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Marinette, sacándole de sus pensamientos, que había vuelto con una bolsa hermética cerrada llena de croissants y galletas— Los hace mi padre, te aseguro que son de lo mejor, a mis amigos les encanta.

Le vino a la cabeza la tarde que había pasado en casa de Marinette. A pesar de que se moría por probar todo lo que le ofrecía su padre, por lo concentrada que estaba ella en el torneo de videojuegos no tuvo la oportunidad de probar esos dulces. Eso sí que consiguió arrancarle una auténtica sonrisa.

Amigas como ella le recordaban lo bueno de la vida que llevaba actualmente. Aunque su vida familiar careciese del afecto normal en una, siempre podría contar con sus nuevos amigos para darle apoyo y todo lo que no encontraba en casa. Recordó también a Ladybug que, a pesar de no corresponder sus sentimientos, siempre estaba allí para él y se preocupaba constantemente por él cuando se enfrentaban a akumas.

—Muchas gracias, princesa —dijo, evocando con ese apodo la ocasión en la que fue su guardaespaldas para protegerla de Dessinateur— En cuanto regrese a casa te prometo que los probaré.

Intercambió la bolsa por el paraguas, recobrando un poco la gracia teatral en sus gestos.

—No te entretendré más, te he interrumpido mientras salías a algún sitio.

Tras estas palabras le dedicó una reverencia de las suyas, y al alzarse vio en el rostro de la chica que empezaba a darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde donde fuera que tuviese que ir.

—¡Oh no! ¡Alya va a matarme! —exclamó, pero antes de irse se despidió de Cat Noir con un gran gesto de su mano y algo que no alcanzó a entender mientras se alejaba.

Adrien se quedó parado allí unos segundos hasta que la perdió de vista, echó un vistazo a su pequeño regalo y volvió a los tejados. Llevaba un buen rato fuera, era hora de volver a casa, aunque probablemente nadie le estaría esperando con ansias. Pero no dejó que su ánimo volviese a decaer, siempre tendría amigos a su lado que le ayudasen a levantarse cada vez que cayese.

 

Mientras el ruido de las tejas bajo sus pies era ahogado por el estruendo de la lluvia, unas lágrimas comenzaron a colarse bajo su máscara. No se trataban de lágrimas ocasionadas por la tristeza.

Estaba feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> El primer fanfic que publico. No es nada del otro mundo, pero se me vino a la cabeza de madrugada y no paré hasta que lo acabé. También lo podéis encontrar en mi Wattpad bajo el mismo username.


End file.
